The Feels
by queenbibliophile
Summary: Drabbles about Jane and Lyle. Drabbles about Siri and Remy. Basically, drabbles about pretty much anyone from the Marauders' Era you want me to write. Always genderbent. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Jane and Lyle: The First Date

**A/N: For all of you beautiful people who are reading this, but a little bit more for ObeliskX, Jane and Lyle's first date!**

 **Enjoy this first installment of The Feels :)**

* * *

Petra fell over Remy giggling. "No, no, Janie's got a slightly higher voice." She corrected, holding her stomach.

Siri struck a ridiculously provocative pose. "I'm Jane Potter." She fake-swooned, holding one hand to her heart and another to her forehead. "I'm in luuuuuuurve with you, Lyle Evans."

She switched sides, facing the previous position she was in. This time, she puffed out her ample chest, pushed her shoulders back, and very dramatically, ran a hand through her hair.

"And I'm Lyle Evans." She made her voice as deep as it could possibly go. Her monologue was interrupted by the howls and shrieks coming from Remy and Petra, who were slumped over each other, laughing as hard as they could. "I hate you, Jane Potter." She declared vehemently, jerking her chin away in a snobby manner. "However, I actually like you too. But because I'm a stupid idiot who can't admit my feelings for you, I'm going to reject you in the most humiliating way I know every time you ask me out. So there! Aren't I _smart_?!"

Grinning, Siri dropped the charade and bowed low, sweeping the ground. "And there you have it, folks!" She cried. "A live representation of the relationship of Lyle Evans and Jane Potter!"

Petra whooped, clapping her hands together maniacally, whereas Remy couldn't even compose herself long enough to yell for an encore. Siri was still bowing and Petra was still wolf-whistling and Remy was still giggling when a very grumpy Jane Potter stomped into the dorm, threw her broom across the room and plonked herself onto the ground. Siri and Remy exchanged looks that were half-amused, half-concerned.

"Who died, mate?" Petra asked sympathetically.

Siri climbed up onto her bed and sat there, cross-legged, waiting for Jane to say something. When she didn't reply, Remy frowned and crawled over to her from where she was on the floor.

"Janie?" She asked her, the only person who could call her that without getting punched. "Are you okay?"

"I want to _kill_ Lyle Evans." She muttered, pretending to choke the air. "I want to watch the life slowly drain out of his body, second by second, and I want to watch the light leave his eyes. Then I want the house elves to cook him in a stew so that I can eat him, and then I can poop him out and then flush him down the toilet."

Petra and Siri exchanged a startled look. "What did he do now?"

Jane glared at Petra. "More of a question of what he _didn't_ do."

Silence before Remy finally groaned.

"Alright, I'll bite." She enunciated, combing a hand through her short, brown locks. "What _didn't_ he do now?"

Jane got up and began to pace across the room. "He had this _slag_ of a bitch pushed up against the wall _in front of the Charms classroom_ , and he'd shoved his fucking tongue down her throat! I swear to _Merlin_ , I've never seen such a disgusting display in my entire life! She was making _horrendous_ noises, and you could _plainly_ hear them from two floors above! The absolute _bastard_!"

Remy and Siri exchanged uncertain looks as Petra's eyebrows travelled slowly up her forehead as Jane talked.

"Mate, not to be a mood killer or anything, but didn't you shag that rather fit bloke from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team inside that very same Charms classroom?" Petra ventured.

Jane glared at her. "That's different. I was drunk."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Yes, and we all know you like to shag red-headed boys when you're drunk because they all look like Lyle to you."

Jane threw a pillow at her and scowled heavily, her thick eyebrows overshadowing her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie." Remy muttered, walking over to her and hugging her. "Was it very bad this time?"

Jane muttered rudely, allowing Remy's hands to envelope her. "He hexed my broom. I puked."

"Yes, he is very fond of doing that, isn't he?" Siri giggled. "Even though you two are friends now."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Shove off, Padfoot. He only gets like this when I hit on him. Otherwise, he's perfectly lovely."

"Kitchens?" Petra spoke up. Remy laughed at the question, and Siri draped her arm over her shoulders.

"Sweetie, what else do we do when our darling Janie has been turned down by the marvellously handsome Lyle Evans?" Siri exclaimed. Jane slugged her arm, and the four of them grabbed her cloak and their map, dodging Filch as they sneaked into the kitchens where the house-elves welcomed them for hot chocolate and popcorn.

* * *

Jane was the first to fall asleep that day, as she always did after they visited the kitchens, and Petra had been waiting for it. As soon as she detected the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, she crawled over the Siri and Remy's beds, trying to wake them up.

She wrinkled her nose when she realized that they'd just had sex and were naked. Charming tank tops and shorts onto both of them, she shook them awake properly and they sat up, rubbing their eyes blearily.

"Petra...!" Remy whined, groping wildly for both Siri and the blanket.

"I had the most amazing, fantastic, brilliant idea during the chocolate and popcorn thingy today." She announced proudly, choosing to ignore that Siri had snaked an arm around Remy's waist. "And could you guys _not_ cuddle after sex in front of me? Thank you."

Siri rolled her eyes and Remy blushed, glancing downwards to check if she was clothed.

"You said use silencing charms, we used silencing charms. You said don't have sex during the mornings, we don't have sex during the morning. What else do you want us to do?" Siri grumbled, trying to tub Remy back into a horizontal position. "You can't even tell we're together during the day, leave us be during the night."

"But I had this _brilliant_ idea!" Petra whined. "Let's play a prank on Jane!"

Remy pushed Siri's hands away from her and pulled her into an upright position. "You love to play pranks on Jane." She blackmailed her.

Siri groaned, her head falling forward onto Remy's shoulder with a _thunk_. "Alright, let's hear it."

"We Polyjuice one of us into Lyle. And then hang out with Jane." She paused dramatically. "Jane will hit on him, and he'll accept."

She waited in silence, for the absolute wonder of the prank to sink into them. Siri just blinked.

"Say what?" She asked. Petra groaned.

"We make a Polyjuice potion. I become Lyle. I hang around with Jane. She will ask Lyle actually-known-as me to Hogsmeade. Lyle actually-known-as me will say yes. We then watch her freak out and try to take the real Lyle to Hogsmeade. Then we watch him hex her. Then we buy her Firewhiskey to make up for the prank. Clear enough for you two?"

Remy looked back at Siri, who was biting her lip in anticipation.

"Yes!" The black-haired girl exclaimed in a loud whisper, a devilish gleam in her eye. "One hundred percent yes! Merlin, I want to see her face! Let's do it tomorrow!"

Remy giggled. "Baby, Polyjuice takes a month to brew. We'll do it, but you have to be patient."

Siri looked like she wanted to protest, but she yawned instead. "Okay. Petra, go back to sleep. Remy, I'm cold and I want to cuddle."

She rolled her eyes, imitating a sickly-sweet voice. "Yes, dear." The two of them dove back under Siri's covers, and huddled together, leaving Petra ready to hurl.

She chose to go to bed instead.

* * *

 _One month later_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Remy hissed, adjusting Petra's robes and straightening her tie. She was currently Lyle Evans, and could not stop checking her own jawline out in the mirror and giggling.

"Jane's right around the corner!" Siri whisper-yelled, barreling into the broom cupboard they were all squashed into. "You need to go, now!"

"Okay." Petra squared her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair, mussing the silky red strands. She marched out of the broom cupboard and adopted Lyle's carefree gait easily, walking towards Jane. The girl's hair was windblown and big, as it almost always was, and she caught her eye, grinning. She changed pace, walking towards Jane.

"Hey, Potter!" She greeted her cheerily. Jane's eyes raked over her appreciatively and Petra fought the urge to laugh. Was Prongs always this forward? No wonder Lyle blew her off spectacularly every time Jane asked her out.

"Looking good, Evans." She appraised her, winking. "Thought you had a meeting with McGonagall now? Did you cancel just to spend time with me? I'm touched, Evans!"

Petra rolled her eyes involuntarily, but apparently it was the right thing to do, because Jane grinned. "No, you git." She smiled teasingly. "I finished ahead of time, and came out to go to the kitchens. I need a snack before Potions."

Jane frowned, but the flirty look in her eye didn't fade. "I thought you said you didn't know where the kitchens were?" She asked suspiciously.

 _Shit why do I keep messing up._ Petra berated herself. "That's why I came looking for you, Potter."

Jane grinned, and Petra congratulated herself. She wasn't doing too bad.

"I think I'm making progress, Evans." Jane winked again and Petra honest-to-Merlin wanted to smack her for her complete and utter lack of seduction skills. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Petra shrugged, her mouth tipping up into a half-smile. "Why not?"

Jane's mouth dropped open and Petra fought the persistent urge to drop the charade and laugh her ass off.

"Pick me up at ten, yeah?" She grinned, turning on her heel and walking in the other direction, back to Siri and Remy and the broom closet. "Don't be late. You'll be paying."

She didn't wait for Jane's stupor to lift before hurtling herself into the broom closet, clutching her stomach and heaving with laughter.

"Well?" Siri demanded, her lips, Petra noticed, significantly swollen.

"I'll tell you later." She giggled. "Go to Jane now. I need to stay here until the Polyjuice wears off."

She gave them a kick out the door and Remy giggled, shooting off to find Jane and pulling Siri behind her. They arrived to find a slightly breathless Jane Potter, who was opening and closing her mouth without making a sound like a fish. Some of the younger students chortled upon seeing her expression, and rushed off before she could hex them.

"Prongs!" Remy called to her, waving. "Where have you been? We're already late for Potions!"

She didn't say anything.

"Potter?" Siri asked, catching up. "Are you dead?"

"I think...so." She enunciated. "Lyle Evans just agreed to go out with me to Hogsmeade!"

Remy and Siri exchanged a look before their mouths dropped open in faux shock. "What, really?!"

Jane nodded vigorously. "He said to pick him up at ten!"

"Good going, Prongs!" Siri congratulated her, whacking her shoulder. "We'll help you decide what to wear."

Jane looked at them, panicked. "Please do."

* * *

On Saturday, Jane adjusted her clothes nervously before rapping once on the wood of the boys' dormitories. Petra had said something that walked the line between friendly and flirty and had pulled out a rather nice blouse and a top, which Siri had immediately disagreed to. She had instead picked out a very revealing, see-through shirt and skirt that made her do a double take the first time she saw Jane wearing it. Remy had rolled her eyes and suggested a white sundress and sandals, simply brushing her hair and braiding a few strands away from her face, framing it. That was what she had gone with.

And now, Malcolm McKinnon opened the door, still in his pajamas, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. They popped open when they saw her.

"Merlin, Jane!" He said, surprised. "Who are you going on a date with?"

She rubbed her bare arms consciously. "Lyle told me to pick him up at ten?" She asked, trying to peek into the room. Malcolm frowned, his eyebrows creasing. He ducked back to check on his roommates.

"Sorry, honey. Lyle's still asleep. If you're willing to wait fifteen, I could take you out." He winked and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks, McKinnon. Lyle told me to pick him up at ten. Can I talk to him?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Jane, I told you. He's asleep."

"He might have forgotten." She insisted. "Wake him up."

Malcolm looked torn, and finally padded inside to shake Lyle awake when Jane raised her eyebrow meaningfully. A couple of minutes later, a shirtless Lyle Evans appeared, pushing the strands of red hair that fell into his eyes away. Jane couldn't help but stare.

"Jane Potter." He was irritated. "You better have a damn good explanation of why Malcolm just woke me up, telling me that I agreed to go on a date with you at ten today."

She tore her eyes away from his chest, confused. "You did...? Remember the day before yesterday, before Potions?"

He frowned. "Jane, I was with Professor McGonagall until the second bell rang, and then I rushed to class. I didn't meet you anywhere, and I sure as hell would have remembered agreeing to go on a date with you."

"Lyle, you met me outside in the corridor." She insisted, doubting her own sanity. "You asked me to take you to the kitchens, and then I asked you out, and then you said yes, remember?"

He chuckled. "Asking you to take me to the kitchens sounds about right, but I didn't agree to go on a date with you. I didn't even meet you before Potions. Sorry, but it looks like someone might've tricked you."

She frowned, mulling it over. "It was definitely you." She told him.

Petra, Siri and Remy were underneath the cloak, doing their best not to accidentally make a sound. Remy finally cast a silencing charm and they burst into loud snorts, tears leaking from their eyes.

He shrugged, grinning. "Wasn't me. But I'm pretty sure your friends," he gestured to a pair of feet in flip-flops just behind them, "had something to do with it."

She turned around, glaring at the single pair of feet that tripped around, as the owner - Petra - laughed her heart out, too amused to notice what Jane was looking at and too amused to actually hear what they were saying; Remy and Sirius in the same state as well.

Jane turned back to Lyle, a crimson flame painting her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She stammered. "My friends...they're absolute bigots and I'm very, very sorry and I hope this doesn't mess up any miniscule chance I might have had." She managed to get out.

He grinned. "But, you know, since you're all dressed up and pretty anyway, I might as well get dressed too."

Somehow, Siri heard that and she yanked on Petra and Remy's arms.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?!" Petra hissed, surprised. Remy giggled nervously again and they waited with bated breath for Jane's response, collectively groaning when she did respond.

"Say what?" Jane wasn't sure she heard him correctly. He grinned even wider, if possible, and swiped a kiss against her cheek.

"Give me fifteen minutes to get dressed and we can go." He smiled, turning around and closing the door almost all the way.

She stood there, gaping, before she remembered that her friends were under the cloak behind her. Whirling around, the three of them barely had any time to register the fact that she had exposed them, pulling the cloak off with a flourish, before it actually happened.

"Bitches!" She exclaimed happily, sweeping them all into a hug. "I'll be mad at you when I get back, but right now all I can do is say thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Remy shifted uncomfortably in the tight embrace, smiling smugly. "You're welcome."

"Now let go of us." Petra added brazenly. "He should be coming back in...what? Ten minutes?"

Siri squealed. "Twelve minutes! We should go! Come on; Padfoot, Wormtail, let's go!"

She winked at Jane before pulling her girlfriend and Petra down the hall into their dormitory, Remy having grabbed the cloak before she did so.

Jane could hear Remy's parting _Good luck!_ sounding in her ears as she paced outside Lyle's door, pulling at the hem of her dress nervously. Finally, _finally,_ he came out, wearing what Jane recognized as Muggle denim jeans, a white collared shirt and a deep blue sweater over it. He loosened his watch as he stepped out, grinning at Jane.

"Ready to go, Potter?"

She found her voice. "For years." She replied, linking her hand with his. They climbed out of the common room.

"Jane, before I forget..." he began mock-seriously, looking at her. She honest-to-Merlin hoped that he wouldn't say he was just going with her as 'friends', not catching onto his tone. "...you're paying."

She couldn't help it. She threw back her head of wild, messy hair and laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Thoughts? Criticism?**

 **If you want me to do a prompt (I'm still working on others ObeliskX has sent me), send me a PM or drop me a review!**

 **I love you all :)**

 **Mimi.**


	2. Jane and Lyle: Training

**A/N: Please forgive me for how terrible this is!**

* * *

"Get up."

Her voice was harsh, unforgiving. Lyle knew that Jane was better equipped to dominate their sparring practice, but he still hated her for it.

"I said, _get up_."

"One minute, your highness." He snapped, heaving in greedy mouthfuls of air. He rolled his shoulders, the muscles across his back flexing as he did so, releasing some tension.

Jane grabbed him and pulled him upright, making him face her. "When you're in battle, you don't get _one minute_ , Evans. Pull yourself together. We've barely been fighting for three hours."

"Some of us aren't made for long endurance." He shot back, massaging his arms. Godric, they hurt. Something flashed in Jane's eyes and her gaze dropped to his hands.

"Another hour." She promised, less hard. "Then you get a break."

He laughed, unamused. "For how long?"

She shrugged. "Ten minutes before we try duelling again."

He sucked in a mouthful of air and blew it out again, nodding. Duelling, he could do. Sparring was tough.

He pecked her cheek once before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. Her ponytail hit him in the face and he yanked on her arm harder. She uppercut to his nose with her other arm, and Lyle let go of her arm, raising his hands to make sure his nose was still intact. Before he could form any kind of defence, she flew at him, grabbing his arm and catapulting herself over his shoulder, bringing him down with her. She ended up straddling him and he groaned, defeated.

She got up. "Again."

Sighing, he barely had time to bring his fists in front of his face before she kicked his torso. Without pausing to assess the damage she'd inflicted, she went for another kick to the other side of his torso. He saw this coming, stepping aside and grabbing her leg. She yanked on her ankle, sending her off-balance. She tripped and fell to the ground on her stomach. She didn't regain her balance before Lyle stepped over her and brought her arm around to her back.

Futilely, she tried to kick him from the back but he only tightened his grip on her arm. He didn't see her left hand sneaking towards his own ankle before she pinched some of the flesh there so hard he howled momentarily, letting go of Jane. In a flash, she was up again.

This time, she didn't give him a chance to fight back, attacking as quickly as she could with a combination of punches, kicks and blocks that forced him into the wall behind him. She stopped with her elbow mere inches from his throat, the tip pointed above his trembling Adam's apple. Beads of sweat trickled down from his hairline and slipped down his bare chest.

"Then, I would bring my elbow down, like this." She instructed, lowering her arm, but keeping it bent. "Before you saw it, I would smash it up your neck, like this."

She demonstrated a swooping movement up his neck that barely touched him. "As a result, you will have received significant damage to both your wind pipe and oesophagus, and a fractured larynx in addition to that. If I struck you from the front, you would have lost your voice."

She tapped his Adam's apple and it wobbled dangerously in his throat. He swallowed.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have aimed for your wind pipe." She pressed down on the side of his neck and Lyle gasped for air. "The impact would have caused it to break, no longer sending oxygen to your lungs. You would die quickly, but painfully."

She lowered her arm and stepped away from him. "During a brawl, receiving an elbow to the throat is a common injury." She warned him. "If you don't know how to protect yourself from it, any of the things I mentioned could have happened."

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, tired. Sweat dripped from his body, forming rivulets down his chest and his face was red and splotchy, he was sure of it.

Not exactly what he wanted to look like in front of his fiancée of two days.

He slid to the ground with his back against the wall, hiding his face. The stifling warmth emanating from his right told him that Jane had sat down next to him. She pried his palms away from his face.

"Sweetie, it's okay." She wheedled, clutching at his hands. "I was useless during my first few weeks of Auror training too. Our instructor was so fed up with me and my lack of progress I nearly got kicked out."

He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her, still not saying anything. She sighed.

"It's true." She insisted. "I had pathetic muscle tone and my endurance was laughable. I was so petite too, the guys in my class used to joke they were twice my height. I worked out so much, and I invested most of the time I wasn't in training at that Muggle gym you took me to. Once I started doing that, I started putting some muscle. I even moved up a weight class!"

She shifted, snapping the band of her sports bra against her shoulder, uncomfortable with how slick the sweat had made it. "I got better then." She shrugged.

"Why did I agree to do this?" He moaned, sliding further down the wall. "You're almost a foot shorter than me and extremely thin and willowy. No offence, but how in God's name did you become physically stronger than me?"

"I didn't want to join the Aurors." She reminded him. "We were all forced to because of the war. I don't want to sit aside like some helpless damsel in distress when You-Know-Who attacks because I didn't get any training."

"Jane, you're one of the better duellers from Hogwarts. You think Moody would have let you sit on the side-lines?" He scolded.

He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not because of how red she had become from all the exercise.

"There's no use focusing on that now." She muttered, swinging herself up. "Get up."

He groaned, his calves aching. "When are we going to take a break?"

Unrelenting Jane was back. "When you defeat me in battle, Lyle, that's when we'll take a break."

Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, and Lyle got off the floor slowly, stretching his legs. Immediately, Jane knocked him to the ground. He was lying on his back, staring up at her confusedly.

"Get up." She commanded irritably, like she just hadn't floored him. He scowled at her, pushing himself off the floor. At once, she kicked him back down again, inspecting her nails.

"I said _get up_ , for Merlin's sake!"

He gritted his teeth, knowing how this was going to play out.

Swinging himself up, he struck the back of her legs with his arm and she collapsed at the same time he stood up, all in the same fluid movement. She lay on the floor now, stunned. He smirked at her.

"Shall we continue training, Potter?"

* * *

 **A/N: I recognize how pathetic the length of this is, but I had absolutely no ideas of how to continue this further. I'm writing a Wolfstar next, and as an apology I'll try and have it up later today.**

 **Love,  
Maddie**


	3. Remy and Siri: Breakfast

**A/N: Wow...I am getting good at this whole 'update when I promised thing'...**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Siri."

A muffled grunt from under the covers was her answer. Sighing in exasperation, she blew her fringe out of her eyes.

"Siri."

Another grunt. Remy was close to screaming out in frustration. As a last resort, she pulled off the comforters and dropped it on the ground. Her cheeks bloomed red in embarrassment when she realized Siri wasn't wearing pants or even shorts while she slept, just a giant t-shirt.

Siri shrieked in protest, doing her best to cover herself with her hands not out of the desire to protect her modesty, Remy suspected, but to return some semblance of warmth.

"Goway." She muttered, her hair splayed over her face, hiding it entirely. Remy smoothed it away so she could see Siri's tightly shut and scrunched-up eyes, and so that the overlong strands wouldn't end up in her mouth.

"Sweetie, you need to get up now or you'll miss breakfast." Remy ordered her, picking up her comforter and folding it out, patting down the creases.

"Don't care." Siri mumbled, curling up. "Wanna sleep."

Remy sighed and sat next to her. Siri shuffled forward so she could lay her head in her lap. "Breakfast. You promised me you'd begin eating it Sunday mornings. Jane and Petra are already downstairs."

"Mmf."

" _Siri_." Remy was annoyed now. "Come on, you have to wake up. You can't miss breakfast."

"Been doing it eryday for six and a half years." Her words were barely discernible. Remy shifted away from her, trying to give her some motivation to move. It was to no avail. She simply crawled forward and laid her head in her lap again.

"Please, Siri? I'll help you with – with whatever subject you want me to help you with." She attempted lamely.

"Babe, I don't need help with anything and you know it." She responded. "Now go eat breakfast and let me sleep."

"I am going to get you out of this bed and feed you breakfast if it kills me." She decided, pushing Siri's head away and tugging on her arms, dragging her half off the bed.

"I'm just going to end up sleeping on the floor, and you know it." She returned, flopping bodily onto the ground and grabbing the folded comforter. She wrecked the neat way Remy had placed it on the end of her bed and covered herself from neck to toe, sighing in relief. "Warmth."

"Maybe you'd feel warmer if you wore some pants when you slept! It's the middle of winter, Siri, honestly!" She told her off hotly. Siri smirked.

"Liked the view, Moony?" She teased, wiggling her toes in front of her face. Scowling, she pushed her foot away and got up, padding out of the room. Confused, Siri sat up. The comforter slid off her shoulder and her hair was a right mess. "Babe, where are you going?"

She paused in the doorway. "I'm going to get breakfast with Prongs and Wormtail."

"You usually spend longer trying to get me out of bed." Siri was still confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_ , Padfoot." She replied coolly. "Evidently, I'm wasting my time with you in the mornings. I've been telling you since we started sharing a dorm that skipping a breakfast is _not_ healthy, and you shrug me off. I've missed breakfast sometimes because I've been trying to drag your arse down to the Great Hall, and I'm sick of having to sneak into the kitchens later on. From now on out, get up whenever you like. I'll just get food with Petra. At least _she_ listens to me."

Siri bit her lip, but she didn't stop Remy when she walked out the door. Heart thudding with guilt, she lay back down to get some more sleep, but it didn't come. Giving up, she went to shower and maybe scavenge for a muffin from their stores in the dorm. There had to be _one_ left, right?

There wasn't.

* * *

Monday morning dawned with Petra's _blasted_ alarm waking them all up, and Siri was the first to scramble awake guiltily, determined to be the first one to get ready. She spent only a few minutes in the shower, and was greeted with a raised eyebrow from Moony as she waited with a towel wrapped around her for Siri to exit the bathroom.

She was only a little bit apprehensive about Remy's behaviour towards her, but aside from the eyebrow-raising, she didn't act any different towards. She promised to take her to Hogsmeade that Sunday and to pay for lunch as it was her turn that week, and she was possessive as hell and dangerous when that idiot from the seventh year kept asking Siri out.

Siri thought everything had blown over, and the rest of her week passed by normally until Saturday morning.

When she woke up, the dorm was dark and warm and quiet.

Too quiet.

Glancing at the clock, she realized it was almost noon and frowned. Where was Remy?

Panicking, she flung off her covers to stare at the other three unmade beds. Her eyes widened, taking in Remy's undone bed. The comforter was on the floor, the pillow was askew and the corners of her bedcovers were pulled out from the mattress in a few locations.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Jane and Petra's bed was unmade. That in itself was unusual because Remy _hated_ unmade beds and either forced the two of them to make their own bed or would do it herself. It was left unmade sometimes, when Remy simply didn't have the energy or the heart to tell them to make it, but she always, always made her own bed.

Fuck.

Throwing her clothes on as quickly as she could, Siri grabbed her wand and stormed out of the dorm, banging on the door to the boys' dormitory. Malcolm opened it sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Who're you killing _now_ , Siri?" He mumbled. "Goway."

"Did you see Remy anywhere?" She demanded, gripping her wand. Malcolm opened one of his eyes a tad bit wider.

"Naw." He yawned. "Bye."

He shut the door in her face. Fuming, she swung herself out of the common room once she had ascertained that Remy was nowhere there and ran to the Quidditch ground as quickly as she could. Jane had practice early today – perhaps she had seen Remy.

Craning her neck upwards, she found her – a tiny red speck in the sky distinguishable from the other Chasers by her long black braid that whipped around her as she ducked and rolled, dodging Bludgers the team sent at her. Barrelling towards the hoops, she feinted towards the right and threw the Quaffle into the left hoop. The Keeper scowled at her.

"Damn you, Potter!" She yelled as she retrieved the Quaffle and tossed it amongst the Chasers again. One of the reserve Chasers knocked Jane off her broom and caught the Quaffle, speeding towards the opposite hoops where the reserve Keeper hovered. As soon as the goal was scored and a point was made, Siri sent up her Patronus to Jane, who paused momentarily in confusion before looking down and halting practice. She flew down to Siri and hopped off her broom.

Siri cut in before Jane had a chance to open her mouth. "Where's Remy?!"

Jane frowned. "Siri, calm the fuck down. Your girlfriend was asleep when I snuck out this morning at six."

"She's not there now!" She exclaimed, waving her limbs wildly. "Her bed is unmade, Jane! Where _is_ she?"

"Calm _down_! She's probably in the library!"

" _Why is her bed unmade_?!"

"Maybe she didn't feel like making it today! The full moon _is_ nearing, Siri, she's probably just tired and out of it!"

Siri scowled, seeing the logic in what Jane said. But she still hadn't found Remy anywhere.

"Thanks. I'll check the library. Good practice, mate." She said abruptly before jogging away and entering the building, rounding corridors until she plodded into the library and Madam Pince gave her a dirty look for making noise with her feet.

She delved into the maze of bookcases, heading towards the table she knew Remy always studied at.

She stopped.

Lyle and Remy were bent over a book together, their heads nearly touching, speaking in low tones over some passage they found. Remy looked up and argued hotly with him, but he insisted on whatever he was saying. Scowling fiercely, Remy leaned over to a parchment laid out next to the thick book and crossed out a line there.

Jane was right. The circles under her eyes were more prominent and she appeared to be thinner.

Siri's blood boiled. Starting forward, she grabbed Remy's arm and hauled her out of the library into the hallway where she could yell at her.

"Where have you _been_?!" She yelled, not knowing what to do with her hands. "I've been worried _sick_! I thought something happened to you!"

"What are you _talking_ about? I was just in the library with Lyle! I swear to Merlin, Padfoot, if this is jealousy, I am going to _skin you alive_." She replied crossly.

"No! Your bed was unmade and you were gone! You didn't even wake me up to let me know that you were going out and I woke up and I was alone and you weren't there and your bed wasn't made and I _freaked_ , Remy!"

She ran her hand through her hair, frustrated. "Are you _kidding_ me? I'm tired, Siri! I don't know if you've noticed what with you making everything about yourself, but the full moon is in three days! I didn't want to make my bed and put extra physical strain on myself, and the reason you woke up _alone_ is because I'd gone down to breakfast with Petra!"

"You didn't wake me _up_ , twat! I was so goddamned worried!"

"I _told_ you last week I was going to stop waking you up! Have you short-circuited your brain, or something?!"

That pulled her up short. "I thought we were okay."

"We _are_ , Siri." She promised, taking her hand. "I told you, I just didn't want to miss breakfast anymore. I'm sorry about worrying you."

She felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut. "Oh."

Remy gave her a sweet smile before re-entering the library. "Lyle's helping me with a Charms essay. I'll see you tonight."

She felt hollow. "Bye."

She trudged back to her dorm and pulled out blank parchment, setting off to the library again. Sitting far away from Remy and Lyle, she worked on her own Charms essay, and finally returned to the dorm late at night after completing it. Petra, Jane and Remy were all still asleep.

For the first time, Siri wound up the alarm clock Moony had given her for Christmas during second year.

* * *

"Remy, wake up." Siri whispered to her, smoothing away the curls from her forehead.

Her eyes shot open. Remy was an extremely light sleeper, able to wake up at the slightest provocation. Scrambling up, she pulled her comforter around her.

"Siri? What are you doing awake?"

"It's eight in the morning." She confessed. "I set my alarm to ten minutes before yours was supposed to go off and then turned yours off."

Her eyes glowed. "You used that alarm clock?"

She nodded and grimaced. "Not fun. Don't know why you love those things so much."

Remy grinned. "Gets me up in time to use the hot water for my shower."

Siri stuck her tongue out at her playfully and they both giggled, falling into silence for a beat of a minute.

"Here." Remy offered, scooting over to one side of the bed. "You can sleep in here until you're ready to get up."

Siri frowned. "I _am_ up."

It was Remy's turn to look confused. "What? It's eight AM, Padfoot. You need to sleep. I know you got in late last night."

She shook her head. "I'm coming down to breakfast with you."

Remy squealed. "Really?!"

Siri grinned wryly. "Yes, Lupin. You know all those times you've told me how healthy and nutritious it is for me to eat a good breakfast in the morning? It's finally gone through my head."

Remy grinned, tumbling out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Let me go shower and we can go down!"

Siri scoffed. "Moony, if you think that I'm going to let you delay us even further by making me shower after you, you're dead wrong."

"Huh?"

She body-tackled her, the two of them falling into the bathroom. "We're going to share." She whispered into her ear mischievously. She saw the goosebumps rise on Remy's neck and grinned, getting up and dragging her into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them exited the shower, giggling uncontrollably as they dressed and skipped downstairs where Remy proceeded to dump toast and marmalade, bacon, eggs and a bowl of cereal before Siri.

"Eat." She ordered, opening a bar of chocolate herself. Smirking, Siri finished her bacon and eggs as Remy read out headlines to her from the Daily Prophet. Once she was done with the newspaper, she began picking off toast pieces from Siri's plate in addition to downing the slice that was already covered in chocolate spread on her plate.

They argued over the shit that Rita Skeeter, some new journalist with a big mouth, was saying and chose not to dwell on the fact that Voldemort was real and alive and true and that they would have to fight him once they finished school.

They stole pieces of food from each other's plates and giggled about the Jane's latest attempt at asking Lyle out. They fought childishly over who would get to be Jane's maid of honour during their non-existent wedding and wondered if maybe they could get married someday without the Wizarding society frowning down on their marriage just because they were two women.

And after they had cleaned their plates, they went for a walk outside near the lake.

Siri never missed a weekend breakfast again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Like? No like?**

 **If there's anything you want me to write, feel free to send me a PM or drop me a review.**

 **Love,  
Maddie**


End file.
